Unconditional
by alyuchiha913
Summary: "But you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind." Even now, when his lover was at his worst, he still loved him. He still loved him…because in spite of all the abuse…Itachi loved him too. Uchihacest.


**Unconditional**

**Series: **Naruto

**Characters:** Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** Yaoi (malexmale), incest, abuse.

**Recommended Playlist: **Love the way you lie (part 2) - Rihanna ft Eminem

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned it…who knows what would have happened!

**Author's Notes:** This is a bit of a preview to the fic I'm working on. It's more like an abridged version actually. It's a songfic to Love The Way You Lie (Part 2). I love that song so much that I just had to do this.

Lyrics are in _**bold italics**_, and memories are in _italics._

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he thought as he was slammed against a wall.

_**On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright….**_

"_I love you"_

_The younger just smiled and allowed himself to be swept up into those powerful arms as the elder leaned in for a soft kiss. _

A tender kiss, a choked sob, and he was suddenly swung around and slammed into another wall.

_**Then this thing turned out so evil…**_

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," he thought again, a single tear rolling down his cheek as lover kissed him roughly before slamming his head into the wall again.

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised.**_

The pain in his head was excruciating, but still, he did nothing, allowing the other to have his way with him as he slipped into the memories.

They were happy once, he remembered.

"_I've always loved you," he responded during the brief pause before their lips met again, more passionately this time._

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes… **_

He gasped as he was thrown to the floor, and suddenly those hands were everywhere, running along his body, grasping, gripping, bruising, and their owner was looking down at him with a mixed expression of hatred and sorrow.

They were happy…once…

"_I'll love you forever"_

_**And you take that to new extremes.**_

"_Forever?"_

He screamed as his lover entered him brutally with no warning or preparation, thrusting violently without giving him any chance to adjust. The tears flowed steadily now, as he tried to block out the searing pain, but it was too much.

"_Forever." _

His cries were suddenly muffled as a mouth covered his own, and he was kissed gently…sweetly, the thrusts slowing for a moment. He looked up into the crimson eyes filled with unshed tears, staring back at him sorrowfully…lovingly. In that instant, he forgot about the pain, and he returned the kiss, lifting his hands to caress the face of the one he loved so deeply. It was these brief moments that kept him sane, and he relished the feeling as those hands which were just grabbing and bruising, now began caressing and worshipping him, soothing the hurt inflicted only moments earlier.

"_Forever…"_

A rough shove, and the moment was gone. His head connected with the wooden floor and he cried out in pain once more as he was flipped over and brutally penetrated once again, the thrusts even more violent than before.

_**But you'll always be my hero…**_

"_I've always loved you…"_

He'd been in love with him for as long as he could remember. He'd always known, even as a child, that he loved him more than a brother should. He'd wanted nothing more than to be with him whenever possible. He'd craved his attention; craved his presence, his touch, his laugh, his company. He'd craved his very being.

"_Always…"_

_**Even though you've lost your mind.**_

Even now, when his lover was at his worst, he still loved him. Even now, as his lover roughly gripped his hair and pulled him up for a harsh kiss, he still loved him. Even as they found release and he was tossed aside, battered and bruised, he still loved him.

"I'm sorry…"

He still loved him, because those beautiful crimson eyes were looking at him with love, tears of regret and shame streaming down those smooth cheeks, as loving hands lifted him tenderly. He still loved him, because as those hands laid him gently on the bed, supple lips met his in a soft kiss, whispering words of love and remorse.

"…so so sorry…"

_**You'll always be my hero…**_

"I'll always love you"

He still loved him…because in spite of all the abuse…Itachi loved him too.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**This is a sort of preview of my next fic. When I was working on it I realised that it had turned out a bit different from what I wanted it to be, but I found that I liked this version, so I decided to post it anyway. The complete version will be more developed and more complex, as it delves further into the relationship and how it ended up this way. This is my first Uchihacest fic so if they're totally OOC or anything, forgive me, and please point it out so I can attempt to correct it.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this little tidbit. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so review please!

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
